Yanik Laas
Yanik was a member of the Republic of Gorasnaya navy, who joined the COG Navy and also served as a Gear soldier, when his country joined the COG in 15 A.E. Biography Stranded Insurgency Mission on the Amirale Enka Several weeks after joining the COG, Yanik served as the helmsman aboard the patrol boat Amirale Enka, as it went on a mission to escort several fishing boats from the town of Pelruan. Two of the Gears on the mission, Cpl.Damon Baird and Cpl.Dominic Santiago, discussed if it was right to take care of several wounded Stranded Insurgents in order to just torture them. Yanik joined in on the conversation, saying it was a waste to give aid to them, and better to ask them questions while still wounded. Dom was disgusted by this and left the wheelhouse, and Baird told Yanik not to mind Dom, since he was the nice guy in the squad while he was the realist. When CPO Frank Muller came into the wheelhouse and asked Baird to try and fix the radar on the ship, Yanik warned him not to mess with the ship or he would yank his intestines out. Muller told him that Baird could fix anything, and after allowing him to fix the radar, Yanik was impressed with Baird's skills. When Dom returned to the wheelhouse and the topic of the captured Stranded came up again, Sgt.Marcus Fenix was mentioned, and how he always tried to do the right thing. Yanik was contemptful of this, believing that trying to do the right thing during a war would only end up getting you killed. Not long after this, one of the trawlers, the Levanto, exploded near the Amirale Enka. Yanik began piloting the ship toward the explosion, but Muller had him stop of fear that it had been a mine.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 68-72 After Baird and Pvt.Samantha Byrne inspected the wreckage of the boat and recovered some of it, Yanik began piloting the ship back to Vectes Naval Base. He decided that whatever had sunk the trawler was related to the Nezark, a Gorasini frigate that had gone missing several days before. After arriving back at the port, he and the rest of the crew tied the ship to the dock.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 111-113 Forest Raid Several days later, Yanik took part in Commander Miran Trescu's raid on Stranded camps in the forests of Vectes. After the battle ended, Yanik and several other Gorasini gathered up the bodies of several dead Stranded, loaded them into a truck, and drove them to the Stranded compound in New Jacinto. As they pulled into the camp, Yanik saw Baird leading a patrol of Gears, and nodded at him. As he helped on of the other Gorasini up into the back of the truck, he told Baird that they were not savages, and that they were going to let the Stranded bury their dead. Yanik and the other two Gorasini then unloaded the bodies onto the ground, and a crowd of Stranded began forming, and several family members of the dead Stranded began crying. Baird told Yanik to get out of the area before the Stranded became violent. As the other two Gorasini got into the truck’s cab, Yanik climbed back up into the flatbed. He told Baird that he would one day tell him what happened at Chalitz, so that he would understand why he and the other Gorasini hated the Stranded so much. He then left the camp in the truck.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 147-149 Lambent Invasion Loss of the Emerald Spar Soon, an even greater threat than the Stranded revealed itself: the Lambent. After the loss of the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform, Yanik was walking in the streets of New Jacinto when he spotted Sgt.Bernadette Mataki walking with her dog, Mac He called out to her, talking about how the situation kept getting worse. She told him she was sorry about the people the Gorasini had lost on the Emerald Spar, but he questioned her on what use his people were to the COG now that their Imulsion rig and frigate had sunk, and mentioned that all of the retired soldiers from Pelruan did their best to avoid them. Mac began growling threateningly at him, but he ignored the dog and focused on Bernie, telling her that now that Trescu was in trouble, things would get bad very quickly. She told him that they were all in the same situation, and that Imulsion or not, it was good to have the Gorasini there to help them. Yanik approved of this, and remarked that he knew she would understand. He saluted her, and then headed off to the naval base.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 246-247 Battle's of New Jacinto and Pelruan When the Lambent attacked New Jacinto, Yanik lead a squad of seven Gorasini in fighting them. When Lt.Donneld Mathieson requested a squad to be sent to Pelruan to assist the Gears fighting there, Yanik volunteered, wanting to help save Sam, who was stationed there.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 334 After arriving at the town aboard KR-239, he jumped off the Raven and bowed to Sam, offering his life for hers, but that he hoped it didn't come to that. She was unimpressed that there were only eight of them, but Yanik told her they were far better fighters than the others. She did thank him for coming, and warned him to stay away from the retired Gears, who hated his people for putting their comrades into death camps during the Pendulum Wars. Yanik appreciated the warning, and joined the others in planning the defense of the town. After Major Mel Sorotki and Lt.Kevan Mitchell used KR-239 to provoke the Lambent Leviathan into attacking the town when they were ready, Yanik lead his squad in advancing on the Polyps as they poured into the town.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 337-339 Personality and Traits Yanik thought that to combat an enemy, one should not be restricted by the rules of warfare.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 71 He held great respect for Bernadette Mataki due to her views toward Stranded.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 247 He also took a liking to Samantha Byrne, and referred to her as duchashka, or "lovely duchess". He also thought that the Gorasini troops were better trained than Gears or Stranded soldiers, saying "eight Gorasini equals twenty COG equals fifty trained Stranded".Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 337 References Category:Characters Category:Gorasini Category:Males Category:Gorasini Category:Characters Category:Males Category:UIR Category:COG Category:COG Navy Personnel Category:Gear Soldier